


Beloved

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Beloved

I fell into his arms straight away. After being gone all week, I wanted him. I felt it in my bones. He grinned as I shoved him back on to our bed and undid his belt. I yanked down his pants to take his cock in my mouth. 

He groaned as I worked him. He was so deliciously hard for me, and I wanted him. 

I looked up at his face with him in my mouth. Link's eyes were closed, reveling in how my mouth felt around him. I closed my eyes as well, letting him pound into the back of my throat, listening to him pant. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled it to him. My eyes watered and I gagged a little. He gasped a little when I suddenly withdrew. I looked him in the eye as I pulled off my shirt, then my shorts, and then slid out of my panties and bra. I relished the way he stared at me, his eyes lit up with dark hunger.  

Without a word, I mounted him. I inhaled sharply as he entered me. He held my hips as I ground into him, before leaning forward and thruting my hips into a rhythm. He felt so impossibly good, I lost track of time. I climaxed again and again, finally giving my body what I'd wanted all week. I ignored the eventual ache in my legs and focused on him. 

But Link wasn't done yet. I obeyed as he directed me to lie down. He wrapped his arms through my legs, forcing them apart, making it difficult for me to move. My gasps and cries filled the room while he plunged his tongue into me. I began to climb again, realizing this time would be a bit messy. As I orgasmed, his mouth, chin, and our sheets were soaked. 

Before I could catch my breath, I shrieked and giggled as he flipped me on to my stomach and pulled my ass into the air. He entered me from behind, hard. I cried out in ecstasy as he pounded into me again. He waited until he felt me climax again, then I heard him start to moan. He was close.

"Come on baby, I want it. Give it to me." I encouraged him, growling into my pillow. 

He pulled out and spilled on to my ass before collapsing next to me in the bed. 

As I gazed at him, I realized how fortunate I was. This man loved me. And I was his.


End file.
